Horror Movies Cliches
by Snow757
Summary: "It's not a good strategic move to walk into the woods when it's dark." 8YL. 5927. Oneshot.


So someone requested a 5927 fic from me and here I am.

What?

* * *

**Horror Movies Cliches**

* * *

_1. Car Won't Start._

* * *

Being a tour guide bus driver was not an easy job like some people had rumored. What's easy about being stuck with snobby, rich university students who liked to boss him around and make him stop at stations he wasn't supposed to stop at, just for shits and giggles?

"Tch..."

_There was someone a bit different though,_ Tsuna mused, thinking about the silver haired guy that was sitting behind him.

Gokudera Hayato, as his name-card said, didn't boss him around much. He just glared at him when they first met, but Tsuna didn't take offence to that really; since Gokudera glared like that at everybody. He just had to make sure that their eyes wouldn't meet and everything would be fine.

And then the bus suddenly stopped.

Strangely, no matter how much Tsuna tried to start it, it wouldn't work.

* * *

_2. Phone Not Working._

* * *

"So, what happened, useless driver?" someone from behind asked when he finally got back into the bus.

"The engine is bust and needs to be replaced," Tsuna explained, sighing as he continued, "It's very dark outside so we're going to have to wait until morning. And no," he said, realizing what they were about to ask, "There's no reception."

* * *

_3. Everyone Is an Idiot._

* * *

And the next thing he knows, all seats were empty and the students were exclaiming, _"Oh yeah! This is getting awesome!"_ upon seeing the eerily quiet woods they were in the middle of.

_Are you all insane!?_ "Guys! Where are you going? Get back here!" Tsuna desperately called out for them, but they didn't pay him any heed.

"Tch, annoying idiots..." Gokudera grumbled, and Tsuna was very much agreeing with him.

_Wait..._

"You stayed?" he found himself asking.

The other raised an eyebrow as if questioning his sanity when he answered, "It's not a good strategic move to walk into the woods when it's dark."

_So he is different from them._ "I agree," Tsuna replied, laughing awkwardly for a moment before he took a seat next to him.

* * *

_4. The "Strange Noise"._

* * *

He was starting to get worried though.

_They have been away for a while._

It was then that he heard some weird noises coming from the woods, and he sighed.

_I'm going against logic, against common sense..._

_I hate my life._

"You're going?" Gokudera asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"It's my job," he shrugged. "They could be a bunch of spoiled brats, but I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to them."

"Be careful. Close the bus's door after I get out, okay?" And with that final note, Tsuna was out of the bus and looking for a place to start his aimless search.

* * *

_5. The False Alarm._

* * *

"Anyone there?" Tsuna called out, the small flash light he had lightening only trees and grass.

He suddenly stopped.

_What the hell is up with this music?_

For a moment, he swore that he heard someone walking behind him... _there._

The sounds of bones being broken and a _'Holy shit!'_ was heard, and Tsuna's eyes winded when he saw who he had in a choke-hold. "Gokudera? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just getting killed," he said, rubbing his neck soothingly after Tsuna let go of him. "That's some impressive moves you got there."

"Ah, yeah," Tsuna muttered. "Sorry about that."

"I was getting bored without someone to laugh at," Gokudera answered his previous question seriously now, "And if I had to die, let me die fighting."

Amused, Tsuna helped him up. "You're rather optimistic."

"I try." Gokudera smirked, amused himself.

* * *

_6. The Dilapidated Cabin._

* * *

"No but seriously, who goes out from a secured and tough bus and walk into a creepy as hell woods in the middle of nowhere?"

"The same kind of people who walk into an abandoned cabin and get the killer to chase them," Tsuna pointed at the group that was coming out of the cabin, a guy holding a chainsaw gleefully chasing after them.

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." was Gokudera's response.

* * *

_7. No Guns._

* * *

"Do you have a knife, anything sharp or by some miracle, a gun?" Tsuna asked urgently as he and Gokudera ran after the group, _and the killer._

"I have dynamites!" Gokudera cheerfully replied, getting a few sticks of them from his belt to prove his point.

"What the hell!?"

* * *

_8. He's Not Quite Dead Yet._

* * *

"Get his attention then!" finally getting over the shock that he was with a walking dynamite factory, Tsuna ordered.

Gokudera didn't seem to mind it at all when he threw ten dynamites at the killer, they made some rather impressive explosions.

"Did you just blow up the guy?"

"Maybe..."

"No! I'm okay! No worries!" the killer said, his form revealed after the smoke had cleared. "Thank God those dynamites didn't get me, I have to ask you though, ARE YOU MENTAL!?"

"Gokudera."

"Yes?"

"Forget what I said and blow this bastard up," Tsuna said, lighting up some dynamites himself.

_Hot!_ Gokudera thought upon seeing him in that way. "And here I thought you would never ask."

* * *

_9. The Killer Always Reveals His/Her Master plan._

* * *

"So, is your name really Tsunayoshi?"

_We have been teaming up to take down a killer with dynamites for over an hour and you ask this now?_ "Yes, call me Tsuna though."

"Then Tsuna, are you perhaps interested in a da-"

"I have the weirdest urge to tell you two about the reason as to why I became an insane killer," the killer declared, knowingly eying Gokudera, _cockblock~!_ "You see, my father was a drinker-"

"You're totally stealing this from The Dark Knight," Gokudera interrupted, smirking.

"I'm going to kill you first, bitch!" And with that, the killer returned to being insane and jumped on Gokudera, choking him with all he had.

But then, a punch sent him slamming into a big oak tree, managing to make him pass out. "Are you okay, Gokudera?"

_Yes, now that you're this close to me._ "Yeah," he replied instead.

Maybe he'll ask later when he wasn't fighting to breathe.

* * *

_10. The End, Right..._

* * *

They tied the killer up to the oak tree, and attached fifty time bombs that would explode on him the moment he moves a limb to him. Tsuna said that it was an overkill, Gokudera said that he was just being careful.

And so, peacefully walking towards the bus, Tsuna turned towards the other with a soft smile. "I would love to go on a da-"

A zombie screaming, _"Cockblock~!"_ interrupted him.

They both looked ahead to see that the bus was being surrounded by a herd of zombies, the terrified university students signalling _'Help!'_ to them from the windows.

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." was Tsuna and Gokudera's only response.

* * *

This is totally the end of this fic.

Or is it?


End file.
